shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Joker
Introduction The man straight from hell. History Joker was born and raised on a pirate ship. When he turned 35 he and his friends rebeled and killed everyone 100 years ago. They soon went to a mysterious island and they accidently entered the 6 Trials Of Hell were a person can fight for 1000 years of life if he wins all trials. Joker was the only one to survive. He Screamed, Bleed and won all the trials. After that a creature told joker he won 1000 years of youth. Joker then turned down the other saying "One thousand or just one. I won't die, until I live everything from the heaven to hell". Saying that the man revealed that he was the 7th trial. Joker then recieved 1000 years of youth. The creature from the 6th trial claimed that joker shouldn't have the thousand years. Joker then offered the creature to be his partner while calling him Oniki. The man from the 7th trial suggested that since Oniki can hide in people spirits. He could join him by asking 1 year of his life in return. They all agreed so Joker and Oniki left. Joker explored and discovered a devil fruit and obtained Devil fruit powers. Joker soon went to a town overrun by a tyrant marine. Joker killed him in one blow, and received a bounty of. 130 years later Joker aquirred the "Double Joker" galleon and met a friend who was willing to become his crew member. Joker then came across the Kobushi pirates and was attacked for not bowing toward them. Joker fought greatley and 3 crew members from the Kobushi pirates claimed they only became pirate for adventure. Joker ordered them on and said "Your my crew now, do you want adventure or what". They then set sail on double joker and crashed into a marine ship by accident. Joker fought with rage for one of his ships to heads in front that broke. Soon the prisoners on the marine ship escaped and tried to steal Double Joker. Alphonse brused there heads. Joker told the 3 prisoners there part of his crew now. Everyone was against it. "Captain's word is final" Joker said selfishley. Joker later came to Weston City where he met End D. Blonde. Joker then teamed up with him to defeat 3 wanted criminals. Joker was not shown in the records of the fight. When joker was about to depart the 3 wanted criminal and Blonde wanted to join his crew. Joker told them theres no more room on the ship and that they could just paint his jolly roger on the marine battleship. Which joker got when he dropped anchor. That day Joker had earned another division and celebrated by putting on a dinosaur suit and dancing. No one else danced they just sat at akwardness thinking "im stuck with this guy". They soon arrived at an island shaped like a lower case i. It was called Nemar Kingdom a kingdom famous for its ramen because of a single shop. Joker soon left the ship and went to find the ramen shop. Shocked to find out that the owners became the royal families personal cooks. Joker then bumped into a royal family member and was stabbed in the arm by the royal family member. He addressed himdelf as Meenot and that next time he won't miss. Joker then raised his voice shouting "What the HELL you can't just make the worlds best ramen chefs your own cooks!!". Meenot then pulle out a gun and shot joker. Roiyaru and Chokusen say joker get shot. a man soon appeared telling joker to get up after Meenot left. Joker commented "Your fast" it was shown that the man was incredibly fast and swapped the bullet with a tomato. Personality Joker is very energenic and like able. Joker can be very serious when the time comes, Jokers one flaw is that he has a terrible creativity Abilities and Powers Physical Strength Joker has average strength. Agility Joker has average agility. Endurance Joker has average endurance. Weapons Joker uses 2 Steel blades on his wrist. Which he calls "Wld Cards". They can connect and make a spinning rail. With this he can use "Hagane Tsubasa". Devil Fruit Joker ate the Yume Yume no Mi fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Joker cannot control his Kenbunsoku Haki it is used by itself but always works at the right time. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Joker is incredinly skilled with Busoshoku Haki he can use it to make his Wild Cards powerful enough to break diamond. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Joker cannot use this haki Forms Joker can fuse with Oniki to become multiple persona's. Relationships Crew Joker is friends with all of the Double Joker crew members. Family 1 Daughter - Joken Allies/ Friends Double Joker ship crew Enemies Boruto Major Battles Against the Kobushi Pirates Quotes *"I-am-bo-re-do." :P Joker : "So Boored." DX Joker *"Mraaaaaaaaah!!!" D: Seaking : "Gaaaaah" XO Joker 'being chased by seaking' : "Hop" O3O Joker 'jumping onto land after being chased by seaking' : "I live." :D Joker 'celebrating survival' : "Gwaaaaaaah" XP 'joker coughing up blood for a no reason' Gallery 010joker.png|Joker before he received 1000 years of youth. tek4e27b39a8b5cd3867698.png|Joker dressed as a dinosaur like he does occasionally. tek4e2865aa6457a4183396 (1).png|Joker holding Wild Cards Trivia *Joker is the name of the playing card. *Hagane Tsubasa means "Steel Wings". Related Articles Royal Ace Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Royal Ace Pirates Category:Male Category:KrakenKing Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User